Klaudia/Transcript
'Ring Confession' *I love you too! *I like you a lot! *You are the only one for me! *Sure. *You're crazy. *Sorry, I prefer someone else... *Can we just be friends? *It's too soon... 'Transcript' Player: (Gives the Ring to Klaudia) Klaudia: What?! A Ring? Let's go somewhere more private. (At Privaria Mountaintop) Klaudia: I wanted to tell you about this for a long time... I can never get you out of my head, and I get butterflies in my stomach... I've never felt this before. I like you, Player. 'Date' (The phone rings) "Hello, Player. I was wondering if you would join me for a lesson today." Definitely! = Wonderful... Meet me around 16:00 inside the library at Primrose Private School. At the date "Sorry to keep you waiting." (The player then will sit beside Klaudia.) "I may read a little too much." "I read a lot of books, though, so it's good for you." "Player, what kind of books do you like?" "Me too! I thought maybe I didn't make enough for you to read." (Screen fades to black) "Goodbye. I hope we can do this again." "...I see. That's not really my style. It's better for your knowledge to avoid comic books, right? I hope we can do this again." Sorry, I don't have a chance. = I see... I'd like to go on a date later than sooner... 'Breakup' 'Requirements' #You must be currently dating with a marriage candidate. #Drop his/her symbol down to 2 (See Friendship (Flower Series), section 5 for more info). #Ignore your sweetheart for 1 in-game month. Don't speak to him/her or give him/her gifts. #Finally, find your sweetheart anywhere then talk to him/her. It can be any day of the week, but the weather must be Sunny and it cannot be on a festival day. Instead of a normal quote, your sweetheart will discuss about the breakup. The two of us will then go to Nya Nya Café, where the outcome of our breakup is decided. Also, it is possible to get back together after breaking up. You have to give your ex at least 10 of his/her favorite gift, get him/her back up to 5 symbols, and wait 2 months since breaking up. After that, go outside your house and there will be a cut-scene of the protagonist who wants to get back together with their ex. 'Transcript' Klaudia: Ah, Player. Perfect timing. I think there is something we need to discuss. (At Nya Nya Café) Klaudia: Let me say this... do you still love me? Given your attitude towards me of late, I canot help but think you are searching for an excuse to break up. Perhaps it's concern for me that has kept you from expressing it out loud, but enough is enough. Tell me what do you think. 'Getting Back Together' (The player gets out from his house then the touch screen fades to black.) "I can't stop thinking about how things used to be..." "I really miss Klaudia, so maybe we should get back together..." Option 1: Make it right! In that case, I better call Klaudia on the phone. (The phone rings) Klaudia: Really? Player... you said that? Well, I have to think about it. (At the castle) Klaudia: Hello... I was just so lonely... It was like you had forgotten all about me... I can't go on like this. It's very disappointing. I want to get along with Player again. And now, I miss you... Player, do you want to give it another try? Option 2: Forget it! (The player's face becomes shocked for a while) Really? OK, I'll just forget about it. (The player is taken back into his house) Category:Story of World II: A Flowery Life Transcript Category:Sub pages